A Conquest of Paradise
by Tsume Yuki
Summary: Nohara Rin had always had a soft-spot for her sensei's firstborn, Namikaze Harī. So, when Rin died, Obito swore he'd take care of the little girl his teammate had seen as a younger sister. Even if that meant kidnapping her from the Leaf to do so. Reborn FemHarry Rewrite
1. Prologue

**A Conquest of Paradise**

 **Prologue  
** _October 10th 2000_

 _x_

 _"Isn't she cute Obito?"_

 _Staring down at the little bundle of pink flesh that Sensei had presented to them, Obito frowned slightly, not quite able to figure out how pretty Kushina-nee and Minato-sensei made something so ugly._

 _Kakashi-baka seemed to be of the same opinion, because he was frowning down at the little baby too._

 _Freshly born, Namikaze Harī stared back up at them with bright green eyes and only the lightest fuzzy of fluffy red hair atop her head. The smell of the hospital room didn't seem to bother her tiny form in the slightest. Instead, her eyes, -Kushina-nee had been over the moon that her first born had gotten her father's eyes apparently, and Minato-sensei was too enamoured with her to care what she got from where- were all too happy to dart between the three children._

 _"She's wonderful," Minato-sensei breathed from beside them, as besotted as ever._

 _When he'd joined Team Minato upon graduation, Obito had known the man's girlfriend was pregnant, but he'd not really connecting such a thing to a bay. And now that baby was here and his sensei was clearly touched in the head._

 _None of the Uchihas had ever acted like this with their newborns; Fugaku-bastard had just given a tight, almost proud smile whenever someone complimented him on his son, little Itachi, who'd been born a month earlier._

 _"She's funny looking," Obito grumbled under his breath, then blanched when Kakashi nodded in agreement._

 _Determined to prove he didn't agree with Kakashi-baka in any way, shape or form, Obito took a step closer to Sensei, sucking in a deep breath before offering his finger up to the little baby in the same fashion Kushina-nee had done a second ago._

 _There was a pause, before a tiny little hand emerged from the blankets and latched onto Obito's finger, Harī-chan gurgling, the sound lost between her chubby cheeks and pouty lips._

 _"So cute," Rin breathed again, and this time, Obito saw it._

* * *

 _"Harī-chan!"_

 _Pushing open the door to Minato-sensei's house, Obito stepped inside, dropping the little bundle in his hands so they were free to catch the little two year old that threw herself at him._

 _Laughing, the eleven year old scooped Harī up, gently shaking her about in the air and grinning wildly as she laughed. He had no idea why Kakashi-baka didn't come over when Kushina-nee asked him to, but hey, that was his loss._

 _"I just manage to braid her hair Obito!" Kushina-nee snapped jokingly from the kitchen, and Obito took a moment to really note that yes, Harī's hair had clearly just fallen out of some kind of binding. The wild red strands had mostly taken after Kushina-nee, given the fact they were so stiff, and seemed determined to hold a position they liked, and not the one Kushina-nee wanted. Didn't matter, Harī looked adorable regardless._

 _"'Bito-nii!" Harī's hands came down on his cheeks, pulling them this way and that, giggling wildly as she did so._

 _"Thanks for baby-sitting Obito," Kushina murmured, pulling on a pair of sandals and strapping her weapons pouch to her thigh._ _As the only member of Team Minato not busy -either running a high level mission with Minato himself or off studying at the hospital- Obito had happily volunteered for baby-sitting duty._

 _"No problem Kushina-nee. There's bentos in the fridge, right?"_

 _The redhead nodded, kissing Harī atop the head and ruffling Obito's hair._

 _"Love you Harī. Keep Obito out of trouble."_

 _"Ba-bye Mama." The little redhead waved happily at the back of her departing mother, before turning back to Obito and grinning, whiskered cheeks rounded by the action._

 _"Lub 'Bito-nii."_

 _Laughing, Obito kicked the door shut and made his way to the living room, mind whirling with what the future held. Rin would teach Harī-chan, because Kakashi-baka was awful with kids and Rin had more to teach Harī than Obito did. But that didn't mean he couldn't look after Harī._

 _She had managed to worm her way into the hearts of all of Team Minato, even Kakashi-baka. Obito hadn't missed the silver haired Chũnin sneaking Harī chocolates when he thought no one was looking._

 _"Come on then Harī-chan, let's go play."_

* * *

 _"Obito-nii?" Harī asked quietly, looking between the three of them with uncomprehending eyes and Kakashi felt his heart squeeze like a tight clamp._

 _The little four year old was looking up at him with wet cheeks, the whisker birthmarks unnaturally dark against her suddenly pale skin, bottom lip wobbling. Kneeling, Kakashi hesitated for a second before pulling Harī into a hug, burying his masked nose into her thick red hair, the same way that he'd seen Obito do on countless occasions._

 _"I'm sorry Harī-chan. He's-"_

 _Kakashi's throat constricted, closing of its own accord as Harī burst out into tears in his hold. Rin stood beside them awkwardly, because while she'd adored Harī since the little girl had been born, her job as a medic nin meant that Obito had always been the one to spend the most time with Harī._

 _And now he was gone._

* * *

"Hey Harī-chan, remember me?"

Head popping up from where it'd been resting in the nest of her arms, Namikaze Harī straightened up on her bed, green eyes cautiously -hopefully- scanning the bedroom around her.

She froze in place when they landed on the dark haired form that was crouched in her room, his face lifted up in a half smile. He looked different since she'd last seen him about a year ago, but Harī would be damned if she didn't recognise Uchiha Obito when he was stood -well, crouched- before her.

In an instant, the little crimson haired girl was off of her bed, flying across the wooden floorboards of her room and throwing herself into the pair of waiting arms.

"Obito-nii!"

Pressing her nose deep into the junction of the boy's collarbone and neck, Harī breathed in the familiar scent, tiny hands tightening on the dark top that Obito was wearing, hold as strong as the five year old could make it. She knew that Kakashi-nii had promised to go out and return with a surprise, but she hadn't been expecting that surprise to be Obito.

"I knew you weren't dead. I knew it."

She had. Something deep within her gut had disagreed that Obito was dead, but after she'd told Kakashi-nii for the third time and the silver haired boy hadn't been able to stop the tears in time, Harī had learnt to hold her tongue. She knew Rin-nee was dead, had felt the jolt of her death deep within her bones.

But she hadn't felt the same thing for Obito, had known that somehow, someway, he was still out there, living and breathing.

"You did?" Obito asked quietly, and Harī drew her head back to look at the thick scars that ran across one side of his face. Okay, so he was allowed to be a bit late, that looked like it'd hurt.

"I did. But it made Mommy and Daddy sad when I told them, so I stopped."

Obito's dark eyes focused on her, glinting in the rising moonlight as he watched her watch him

"And where are Daddy and Mommy, Harī-chan?"

Smiling at the familiar nickname, Harī wrapped her arms around Obito's neck, resting her head on his shoulder in a blatant display of how tired she really was. But she had to stay awake, because-

"Mommy and Daddy have gone to pick up Naruto. I'm gonna have a little brother."

Obito nodded sagely and Harī offered him a proud beaming smile. She'd seen Itachi's little brother, he'd gotten one earlier and Harī had really, really wanted one of her own. So she could look after him, and then train him when the time came. And she'd be an awesome older sister and let Naruto have all her chocolates and play with her toys.

Maybe she was a bit worried that Mommy and Daddy would like Naruto better, but they'd said they loved them both so very much. And she had Kakashi-nii and now Obito-nii had come back too.

Obito-nii hadn't been around to watch Mommy's tummy grow though, so he'd still love her more anyway.

"Listen Harī-chan, something's coming, and I need you to be safe. Will you come with me?"

Sat on Obito's knee with his arms around her waist, Harī stared at the dark-haired boy with a frown on her face. Daddy had said bad people might be coming to try and hurt her, and that she should always let Kakashi-nii take care of her if that happened. Obito and Kakashi had been on the same team, so it'd be okay to go with Obito-nii then.

Nodding, the redhead offered a toothy grin to Obito, tightening her hold on the boy.

"Your hair's long, Obito-nii." Harī whispered, watching with blatant interest as Obito's eyes melted from black to red. The same red as the flashing lights she saw in her dream, the one that always clashed with the green light, the colour of her own eyes.

The red eyes made her tummy feel funny, because it belonged to the snake man that always laughed, who's laugh was always too chilling. Like all the monsters under her bed were going to get her and Daddy wouldn't be able to save her in time.

But no, Mummy and Daddy always saved her, and so did Kakashi-nii now, and Obito-nii had always fought them off before. Because they were her family, and she trusted them.

"I'll go."

* * *

Lying to Harī was even worse than the sucker punch to the gut he'd been expecting.

The second she'd agreed to come with him, looked up at him with those trusting green eyes that hadn't changed a bit in the year he'd been gone, Obito hit her with a simple Genjutsu, scooping her up as he stood.

She was a bit heavier than he remembered, five years old now instead of the four year old he'd left behind a year ago. Smarter, clearly, her face shape looking more like Minato's now that a little puppy fat had disappeared. She was so small in his arms though, now that he'd hit a growth spurt and gone through that intensive training.

Still with those strange whisker birthmarks, a result of her being born the child of the Kyūbi Jinchuriki.

Rubbing circles into the little girl's back, Obito found a bittersweet smile crossing his lips when he remembered Rin had used the same motions to lure her into sleep. Remembered the times when she'd been free of her medic duties and they'd baby-sat Harī together, watched the little redhead stumble around the living room, dragging that stuffed owl toy after her as she went. Rin was suppose to have been her sensei when Harī graduated from the academy.

Only now she never would be able to. Because Kakashi had killed her.

Obito wasn't about to leave Harī here in the firing line, not with what was about it happen. He certainly wasn't going to entrust her safety to Kakashi, who'd already killed Rin and might not stop there.

He had to keep Harī safe. Had to keep her safe, teach her to survive until he carried out Madara's plan. She'd have a perfect world too.

After all, Harī was just the innocent child of two powerful shinobi, caught up in everything as she was. He'd take her, and he'd keep her safe. He'd train her, and stop them from tainting her.

Because Rin could no longer be her older sibling and Kakashi wasn't fit for such a title.

Which meant only Obito was left for such an important job.

Activating Kamui, the Uchiha watched as the little girl twisted away, tucked safely into his pocket dimension, where no one would be able to harm her.

The ANBU that'd been watching her while Kakashi had slipped out for ramen had been dealt with, Zetsu leaving perfect replacements, copies of the real things. They'd die within the next twelve hours, fighting what was to come.

With the Kyūbi under his control via Sharingan, a Bijū bomb would be aimed for Minato's house here, and there wouldn't even be a body left for the village to mourn over.

As far as the Leaf would be concerned, Namikaze Harī would be dead.

Which meant they wouldn't come looking for her.

Only a few short hours, and he'd have the Kyūbi, the first step to carrying out the plan, and he'd have Harī safe.

All would be well.

* * *

 **So, I re-read this story through -for those of you who remember the original- I realized that while I'm still totally in love with the idea, I hadn't wrote it how I wanted to. So I'm having another go, with more Obito and Hari bonding, and just generally slowing it down.**

 **Sorry for anyone who liked the original -for some reason- and dislikes this. But I want to improve it.**

 **Tsume  
xxx**


	2. November 18th 2004

**A Conquest of Paradise**

 **Chapter 1  
** _November 18th 2004_

 _x_

 _"Dead?"_

 _Harī was looking up at him with those impossibly bright green eyes, eyes she'd not gotten from either of her parents and it soothed the pain that rumbled about within Obito's stomach. Set in that pale, heart shaped face that was the perfect blend of both the Fourth Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina, she was their spitting image in everything she did._

 _Everything but the eyes._

 _Obito liked to focus on the eyes, it made it less painful to look at the little girl that'd always been so happy to see Team Minato, who'd sit perfectly still while Rin ran her fingers through that scarlet hair and gushed over how cute she looked. It was less painful to stare into her eyes and see nothing of the man that'd let him down so badly, that'd left him to rot in that cave, that'd let Kakashi kill Rin without any sort of reprimand._

 _"They died fighting the Kyūbi Harī-chan. I'm sorry." And he was._

 _If Obito had his way, then there would have never been a need for the Kyūbi attack, there would be no more war thanks to Madara's plan. Harī would have her parents back in the Infinite Tsukuyomi where she'd be able to live happily with her family. She'd have little Naruto trotting after her everywhere, she'd have Rin to show her all the tricks to being a beautiful Kunoichi._

 _Unlike now, where she only had Obito, who was stumbling through having to explain to the girl that her parents were dead. It didn't sit right for him the way he was doing it, but what other way was there? He couldn't draw upon his own experience as an orphan. He couldn't even remember his parents, never mind when he was told he no longer had any._

 _It'd just been a fact of life while he was growing up. Uchiha Obito was a boy, he was a Uchiha, and he was an orphan. Those three facts had been his identity as a child, they were what the foundations of what he was, it was what he'd built everything off of._

 _And now, through his own actions, Harī was an orphan too. But she wouldn't be forever. He'd enact Madara's plan and she'd have the love of her parents again in the future. For now though-_

 _"Don't worry Harī-chan, I'll never leave you."_

 _Drawing the little girl's shaking form into his arms, Obito pressed his nose into her hair, inhaling slowly. She still smelt of home. He'd enjoy it while he could._

 _"N-nev-ever?" Harī's voice broke several times as she spoke, beaten by hiccups and sobs that were clawing out of her tiny body._

 _His throat clogged, because Naruto was still alive, still back at the village. But if he told her that, she'd want to go back. She'd leave him and then the Leaf would get her killed too the second he wasn't there to protect her._

 _"Never ever Imōto."_

* * *

"What do you want for breakfast Harī-chan."

Blinking slowly, Namikaze Harī let her eyes slide open ever so slowly, curling slightly tighter around the comfortably thick quilt covers that covered her form. She didn't want to leave the bed, it was so nice and toasty and warm. If she moved, then the cold of rain county was going to seep into her perfect little haven and then Obito was say she might as well go the full mile and get ready for the day.

Smacking her lips together, Harī dared to let one hand venture out from between the covers, wiping at the trail of droll and then grimacing when she realized it was connected to the pillows damp patch.

"Breakfast?" Harī parroted, turning the word over and over in her mind, trying to figure out just what Obito was talking about. Breakfast? What did she want?

Yawning again, the little girl's eyes snapped open when the question finally registered, staring at Obito's grinning face, from where he was perched on the chair beside her bed.

"That's creepy, Obito," Harī grumbled, pushing herself up into a sitting position and grimacing with the cold claimed as much of her nine year old body as it could.

The older ninja's bed was already perfectly made, the covers spread tight enough that she could probably bounce a coin off it.

"Breakfast Harī-chan, or you're getting gruel."

"Anything but that!" Harī cried in mock dismay, grinning at the teen when he offered up her fluffy dressing gown. Instant forgiveness, right there.

Pulling on the fluffy monstrosity, the same obnoxious shade of crimson as her hair, Harī took a moment to bury her nose in the collar, enjoying the tangy scent of the Rain Village that lingered on it. For a village that was always wet, Ame seemed to never stop smelling nice.

"Bacon and eggs then?"

"Yes please."

Obito grinned again, ruffling her hair before snatching up his mask and heading for the door.

Harī sat on the bed for a moment, watching the wooden threshold of their hotel room close before she went about scrambling fully from the covers. It took her mere seconds to cross the room and enter the ensuite, locking the door behind her and then quickly stripping of her pyjamas.

At the age of nine years and a quarter, the redhead could remember almost every bit of her past life. Her past life as a boy called Harry Potter. It'd taken a while for her mind to accept the fact it had two sets of memories, and she'd been eight when that'd happened.

Luckily enough, it'd been in relative privacy. It hadn't been a sudden onset, a rapid bombardment of memories that knocked her off her feet.

Instead they trickled back in a slow but steady pace. As if she were waking up to a lazy Sunday morning, slowly becoming aware because there was just no rush. It had just clicked perfectly, like finishing off a jigsaw. Already knowing the picture, having built it up, but there was still a sense of fulfilment as the final piece was placed.

It wasn't so much that she'd gained the twenty or so years she'd lived in that previous life. It was more like, reading a book. Or re-reading a favourite book for the hundredth time. It was the best comparison she could think of in all honesty. She knew the plot, knew the characters, but she was removed from the situation. Even if the story was told in first person.

Regardless, she'd learnt a good deal from her first life, learnt about betrayal and friendship and family. Harry Potter had lived a sad life, Harī was determined to live a happy one, to act as a counter balance.

She'd managed to make it to five this time before her parents were stolen from her, but she wasn't alone. Obito had come for her, Obito had taken her under his wing, even though he was only fourteen himself at the time. It ripped Harī up inside to know the boy had lost all love for the Leaf.

Harī was quite fond of the place, it reminded her of Hogwarts. But it was also the place that had gotten her parents killed. It was the place they'd died, and the idea of returning didn't exactly fill her with much joy.

Grimacing, the nine year old climbed into the shower and flicked on the water.

After all, if she wasn't dressed and ready to go by the time Obito reappeared with food, he'd start eating picking from her breakfast once he'd finished his own.

* * *

Pushing open the door to the hotel room, Obito poked his head inside, grinning at the sight before him.

Harī was sat crossed-legged on the floor, fully dressed and with her bright red hair pulled into two low ponytails that stuck out from the side of her head in an almost perfectly horizontal fashion. Spread out before her fingertips was a plain scroll, ink pot and brush resting beside it.

From her posture and the tilt of her head, it was clear Harī was practising her Fūinjutsu.

He could remember when she'd first been introduced to it, mere months before the Kannabi Bridge mission, before everything had gone wrong. It'd been a team-training day, and Kushina had shown up with Harī, ready to teach the lot of them how to create storage scrolls. It'd been plenty embarrassing when Harī had caught on quicker, beating even Kakashi in the race to make a working example.

He'd made sure to gather all of Kushina' Fūinjutsu when she'd left the village to give birth, right before he'd picked Harī up. All of the Uzumaki teaching scrolls, thought to have been destroyed in the Kyūbi blast that'd ruining Namikaze Minato's house, that'd killed what was thought to be his only child, were actually in the possession of Namikaze Harī.

He'd already tried reading through the scrolls, but had gotten lost halfway through the second one. It just didn't click in his head. But Harī, she was flying through it, already creating more experimental seals than Obito would have liked.

Nowadays, he had to keep one eye on Harī at all times, to be ready to Kamui her out of there if she made a false stroke.

Watching the thin, small fingers reach out to take a grip on the paintbrush, Obito stepped fully into the room and let the door fall shut behind him.

Harī startled at the sound, whipping around to face him. He really had to work on her situational awareness.

"Having fun?"

A toothy grin was the response, Harī looking far more adorable than should be allowed, given the fact she was missing three teeth as a result of the awkward phase of childhood.

"Yep. I've got an idea, but I've run out of room in my notebook."

Ah yes, the dreaded notebook. She'd taken to writing down all her Fūinjutsu ideas, complete with doodles on mythological creatures, some of which she'd even had to explain to him. Obito had no idea what books she'd been reading in that year period he'd been assumed dead, but clearly they were nothing like what he'd been reading as a child.

"We'll get a new one then, add it to the list."

Harī nodded, tongue poking out between her lips as she went about scrawling across the tattered paper that was their 'to-do' list.

Nothing incriminating, just little things. Pick item a up from Kinyuki, look for item b in Lightning country. Defeat Criminal C and collect bounty, simple things like that.

"I've got another present for you," Obito mused, dropping the food containers onto Harī's rumpled bedding and throwing the girl the last bag.

She caught it effortlessly, peeling the brown paper back and then grimacing.

"Hair dye?" The distaste on her face was painfully obvious, and Obito shared that sentiment. Hair dye smelt awful, and he was always the one that had to put it on Harī's hair because she ended up missing patches.

But -"We're going to Kanishi,"- they were travelling to the Land of Lightning. Because last time Kumo had seen a girl with bright red hair and powerful chakra, they'd tried kidnapping her.

And such a thing was unacceptable. As they'd be travelling as siblings, and hair dye took better to red hair then black, that meant Harī would be posing as his sibling, instead of the other way around. A light genjutsu on his face would erase the scars and subtly change the Uchiha features to something a little more nondescript, something that'd match Harī a bit better.

Best of all, it was the kind of genjutsu that only a Uchiha or a Hyūga would be able to notice on first glance, even then they'd need their Dōjutsu activated to do so.

With the Hyūga not even looking towards the Land of Lightning after what happened a year ago and the Uchiha too busy wondering if a coup was worth it, what with all the rumours and discontent Zetsu had steadily been stirring up, Obito felt he didn't have to worry about either right now.

Their only problem would come from missing nin, and it wasn't like Obito wouldn't be able to deal with any that came there way now.

While he'd rather not expose Harī to that side of the ninja world, he wouldn't be able to put it off for much longer now. He'd tried throughout the years, they had a standing agreement that she'd either stay in a hotel, or camp out in Kamui's pocket dimension practicing her own jutsus.

Lately it'd ended up being the latter, seeing as Harī was determined to get good enough to 'watch his back'. It was a touching sentiment.

Their main reason for heading to Kanishi was because the amount of bandits in the area had grown and Kumo had refused to send out any ninja to help, still reeling from Konoha's political shuffling after the Hyūga incident. Oh sure they'd got their Hyūga body, but they didn't dare approach the boarders right now, not when the Leaf was feeling so very vindictive.

Best not to poke the sleeping bear after all.

Which meant it was the perfect place to let Harī get a little taste for actual ninja work.

"Sounds cool," Harī grumbled, still looking at the hair dye with a frown, before perking up as the scent of breakfast finally hit her.

"Bacon and eggs?"

"Tomatoes too," Obito teased, already well aware they girl wasn't fond of them, but would eat healthily because he did.

"Urgh," Harī snatched up her share of the food, chewing methodically as she stared down at the blank piece of paper.

He wasn't sure how to tell her that they'd be going to Kanishi so she could have her first 'real' fight in an environment he was practically in control of. Her father had tried to do the same thing for both himself and Rin.

Their first kills had been bandits on a C-rank mission, and Obito had been the one to have the emotional breakdown. He'd been assured that there was always one on every team, but it'd still been embarrassing that Rin had coped better than he had.

"Urk," Harī had just swallowed down the last of her tomatoes, sticking out her tongue with her face scrunched up in a physical display of her displeasure.

Snickering quietly to himself, Obito finished off the last of his food, taking a quick look around the hotel room to make sure they hadn't missing anything of importance. But no, everything but the Fūinjutsu equipment seemed to have been packed up.

"Come on then, Harī-chan, let's get going."

* * *

Escort duty.

It sounded a bit dull, but seeing as she'd never been so close to the Fire Country before, not since Obito had taken her beneath his wing, Harī was pleased to be travelling somewhere that was sort of new. They were protecting a small caravan of traders, who's textile wears were being brought a four day journey to the town of Kanishi, with whom they were trading.

Obito was sat on the top of the caravan, both legs hanging over and one elbow balanced on his knee, fist supporting his chin. He was the picture of casual ease, dark eyes lazily trailing across their surroundings.

It was strange to see him without the scars on his face, with his features distorted so that he actually looked like her blood relative. With her hair now dyed the same dull black, the only thing that differed were their eye colour and skin shade, seeing as Obito tanned in the sun while she burned. A simple chakra exercise stopped such a thing, but still, it would have been nice to not have to bother with such a thing.

Dragging a hand through the short bangs that framed the side of her face, Harī sucked in a breath before releasing it, hands already itching to start work on Fūinjutsu.

She could remember that much about her parents, they'd both been great with the sealing arts. It'd been in her mother's blood, but her father had apparently taken to it like a duck to water. The Flying Thunder God technique struck fear into the hearts of many a ninja, never mind their country of origin. Iwa would always fear it the most, seeing as it had been a major factor in their loss of the Third War.

Scratching lazily at one whiskered cheek, Harī cocked her head back, staring up at the clouded blue sky. It wasn't perfect weather, but given that they'd been in Rain country where, as the name implied, there'd been nothing but torrential downpour for the past two weeks, Harī was willing to take what she could get.

"Enjoying yourself, Harī-chan?" Obito had his head cocked to a side, eyes closed and in the same lazy manner as she'd expect of a cat, lounging in the sun.

"It's nice to be away from the rain, that's for sure."

One of the merchants chuckled, looking over his shoulder to grin at her.

"I'll bet lass, we don't get much sun around these parts though, it's mostly clouds in the Land of Lightning."

Nodding, Harī stuffed one fist into her pocket, lazily twirling a kunai about in her free hand, watching the dull grey metal swirl past her fingers faster and faster as she increased her speed.

"Watch your digits."

Gee, it's not like she hadn't been taught how to handle weapons since she was a small child.

Growing up in the ninja world, this new world, had a been a bit like first entering the Wizarding World. Everything had been confusing, the people different, the culture different, the rules. Acclimatizing here had been easier, seeing as she'd grown into her memories around this world.

It'd seemed almost normal. She still didn't like the idea of killing, but to keep Obito safe, she would do it. If there was no other option available, if there was no other option, then she would strike a killing blow.

Luckily enough, she'd not had to do that yet, hadn't been in a situation where that was her only choice. But she dreaded the day it would be. All life was precious. She killed animals only to eat from them. She would only kill a person if there was no other way.

And hopefully, that day would be a long time coming.

.

It was five to six, the sun was dipping in the sky, when the bandits came. Most importantly, it was three minutes to six when Harī made her first kill.

Obito had sent her off to hunt down the animal that would be providing them with dinner, and she'd found a small camp of bandits not too far from where they'd stopped for the night. Literally stumbled upon them.

She'd had to fight her way out, and though Obito had come racing, she'd still made her first kill. A man that went for her throat with a rusty knife, and she'd moved with panic flooding her limbs. A glowing chain of chakra had been embedded in the man's chest before he could get within arm's length of her.

She'd moved on autopilot from there, smoothly gliding in and out between the bandits, knocking as many unconscious as she could, dealing the final blow to those she had no choice with. It came to a total of three before Obito had dealt with all the rest.

Stood at the edge of the clearing, Harī looked up at the sky, at the crescent moon that was peeking out from the clouds.

"Harī-chan. Are you okay?"

Sluggishly, her gaze twisted to look over at Obito, and the older ninja flinched slightly at whatever he saw in her eyes. He approached slowly, kneeling on the ground beside her and slowly drawing the young girl into his arms.

Almost disjointedly, Harī wrapped her own limbs around Obito, pressing her nose into the crook of his neck. Her head felt blank, almost blissfully so, and she'd rather in remain that way. Rather not focus on what had just happened, what she'd just done.

"It'll get better," Obito whispered quietly, tightening his grip slightly, and Harī let out a choked sob.

Because Obito said those words, but he never believed in them himself.

Not really.

* * *

 **Hari is nine here, Obito 18.**

 **I don't want to go too much into the childhood thing, just the important parts. Like Hari's first kill, some contact she'll be having with important characters, some moments of personal growth, ect.**

 **Tsume  
xxx**


End file.
